ALGO ORIGINAL DENTRO DE LO COMÚN ANIME-INUYASHA Primera entrega
by zabitamt1975
Summary: ES UN MUNDO DE ENREDOS, DE AMORES Y DES-AMORES, DE INTRIGAS, Y MENTIRAS, QUE TODO A SU VEZ, VA TOMANDO SU CAMINO, AHOME, ES UNA JOVEN DE PADRES SEPARADOS, DE UN PADRE INTRIGANTE Y FALSO QUE PENSANDO TENER TODO Y SU FAMILIA NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS DE ESTE HOMBRE, LA MADRE DE ESTA JOVEN SE CASA Y ESTÁ EMABARAZADA DE SU ESPOSO ACTUAL Y SU HERMANITO, Y SU ABUELO, QUIENES CONFORMAN SU VIDA, P


**finfaction de anime de Inuyasha**

 **personajes del anime de inuyasha.**

 **\- INUYASHA TAOSHI FUJIYAMA**

- **AHOME O KAGOME HIGURASHI ANAMINE**

- **SESSHOMARU TAOSHI HASHIMOTO** **(medio hermano de Inuyasha)**

- **INU NO TAISHO FUJIWARA**

- **KIKYO HINUMANA ONIGUMO**

- **MIROKU HOUSHI SHAKUJOU**

- **SANGO HACHIJO MORI**

- **KOGA HIROY HAYASHI**

 **-** **SOUTA HIGURASHI ANAMINE**

 **-** **KOHAKU HICHIJO MORI HERMANO MENOR DE SANGO**

-RIN LIN HYRYU HASHIMOTO

-SHIPPOU KITSUNE HIGURASHI HASHIMOTO(FUTURO HIJO DE AOME Y SESSHOMARU)

- **NARAKU ONIGUMO TAISHO** (RELACIONO SU FAMILIARIDAD CON INU NO TAISHO)

 **-KAGURA ONIGUMO MORIKAWA** (HERMANA DE NARAKU POR LADO DE MADRE)

- **NOHEMI HIGURASHI ANAMINE(MADRE DE SOUTA Y AHOME )**

 **-** **JETO HIGURASHI ANAMINE (ABUELO DE AHOME Y SOUTA Y PADRE DE NOHEMI LOS AMA MUCHO)**

- **MIDORIKOU ONIGUMO MORIKAWA** **( ESPOSA DE** **KOGDA** **)**

 **Este grupo consta de siete miembros:** **SHICHINITAI**

 **-BANKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-** **JAKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-** **RENKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-** **KYOKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-MUKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-SUIKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-** **GINKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **SEGUNDOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS DE ESTÁ REDACTORA-**

 **-** **KOGDA HINUMANA IZUMI**

EL SEÑOR **IZANAGI HINUMANA TAOKA** , PADRE DE **KOGDA** PADRE DE **AHOME**.

SEÑORA **SAURA TOSHIBA TAOKA DE HIMUMANA**

\- ABUELOS MATERNOS **MEGUMI TOSHIBA TAOKA IZUMI** ,

\- EL ABUELO JIRO TAOKA DAIGO,

Y MIS ABUELOS PATERNOS KOGY HIMUMANA DAIGO

Y I ABUELA PATERNA- **TAMI DAIGO IZUMI**

 **-** KENSO INOGOMU ONIGOMU

 **\- IZAYOU FUJIYAMA WATANABE DE TAOSHI (** **SEGUNDA ESPOSA DE** **INU NO TAOSHI Y MADRE DE INUYASHA, TIENE** **MUCHOS SECRETOS) LA VOY HACER MALA AL PRINCIPIO EN CONTRA DE** **AHOME**

 **-** **IRASUE INU NO KAMI HASHIMOTO DE TAIMOE (ESTE APELLIDO ES INVENTADO POR QUE ELLA ESTÁ TAMBIÉN CASADA Y VA A TENER UNA HIJA)**

INTRODUCCIÓN

RESULTA QUE UNA FAMILIA NO CONVENCIONAL, ESTABLECIDA, MADRE, ABUELO DOS HIJOS LOS CUALES COMPRENDE UNA NIÑA DE 12 AÑOS, Y UNO DE 7 AÑOS, LA HISTORIA EMPIEZA POR LA MADRE QUE LA DEJA EL QUE IBA HACER SU ESPOSO Y ES EL PADRE DE SUS HIJOS A TODOS LOS ABANDONÓ, PORQUE LA FAMILIA DE ESTE LO INDUCE A DEJARLO.

LUEGO PASANDO EL TIEMPO EL PADRE DE LOS DOS JOVENCITOS QUIERE HACER SU PARTE DE PARTENIDAD Y DARLES A ELLOS LO QUE NUNCA LES DIÓ Y A SU HIJA ADOPTIVA HIJA DE SU ESPOSA PERMITIDA POR LOS PADRES DE ESTE, Y SOLO UNA SE VA CON ÉL, PERO LE HARÁ LAS COSAS DÍCILES LO TRATARÁ NO COMO UN PADRE SINO COMO UN EXTRAÑO, COSA QUE LE HACE A ESTE HOMBRE DOLER SU ALMA PERO SABE QUE SE LO MERECE POR EL TRATO QUE LES HIZO EN EL PASADO, LA NIÑA SE ENFRENTA DESDE CHIQUILLA A UN JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS MUCHO MAYOR QUE ELLA, LA TRATA MAL, EL HERMANO DE ESTE MAYOR AUN MÁS UN AÑO AL JOVEN DE MELENA PLATEADA HIJOS DE DIFERENTES MUJERES DE SU PADRE QUIEN LOS COLOCOCA EN UN TIRÁ Y AFLOJE, LA CHICA NO SOLO CON EL JOVÉN, SINO CON SU HERMANASTRA INDUCIDA A ODIO POR LA MADRE DE ESTA Y ESPOSA DE SU PADRE NATURAL, Y CONOCE A SUS ABUELOS PATERNOS LOS TRATA COMO ESTRAÑO.

LUEGO CON EL TIEMPO LAS COSAS MEJORAN PARA LA JOVÉN. VA DESARROLLANDO EN EL INSTITUTO QUE ES UN INTERNADO DONDE SE VUELVE A ENCONTRAR PARA SU MALA SUERTE DEL ODIOSO EN ESE ENTONCES DE INUYASHA QUIEN A SU VEZ ES NOVIO DE SU HERMANASTRA LOS DOS SON MALDITOS CON ELLA, Y LOS AMIGOS DE INUYASHA, COMO MIROKU, Y SANGO SE PORTAN DESPOTAS E INDIFERENTES POR UN TIEMPO CON ELLA, PERO CON EL TIEMPO SON ELLOS QUIENES LE SUPLICA SEAN SU AMIGA, ELLA LOS RECHAZA , LUEGO A LA EDAD DE 15 AÑOS LE PIDE A SU PADRE QUE LE DE UN LUGAR PROPIO DONDE LA PUEDAN VISITAR SU FAMILIA VERDADERA, COSA QUE ESTE SE LO PERMITE DONDE EL HERMANO MAYOR DE INUYASHA, SE HACE SU INQUILINO PERO SE VUELVEN AMIGOS, Y PASAN MUCHAS COSAS, CON EL TIEMPO.

INUYASHA COMETE EQUIVOCACIONES TRAS EQUIVOCACIONES, SE CASA POR PURA HIPOCRESÍA CON KIKYO, SINTIENDO AMOR POR SUPUESTA CUÑADA SI ASÍ SE LE PUEDE NOMINAR, LUEGO ESTÁ LO ENGAÑA CON OTRO **NARAKU** , Y LO DEJA SIN NADA COSA QUE LO METE EN PROBLEMAS, LUEGO VE ESTE QUE AOME SE CASA CON SU HERMANO QUE HACE QUE LE HIERVA LA SANGRE, LA INSITA A QUE LO DEJE PIENSA QUE ES COMO SU HERMANASTRA KIKYO, PERO VUELVE SE EQUIVOCA SIGUE MÁS CONTRARIEDADES Y DEJEMOS PARA DESPUÉS, SALUDES.

CON EL TIEMPO SE ENCUENTRAN ÉL, LE HACE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE PERO AHOME, YA NO ES LA MISMA DE ANTES SE LE ENFRENTA Y ESTE SE SIENTE ATRAIDO POR ELLA AHORA, PENSABA QUE ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA TODAVÍA DE ÉL, PERO AHORA ES TODO LO CONTRARO. Y TENDRÁ QUE ENFRENTAR QUE ES MADRE DE LOS HIJOS Y ESPOSA DE SU MEDIO HERMANO CON QUIEN TENDRÁ QUE LIDIAR, PURD ES HIJO DEL MISMO PADRE QUIÉN ANTES LE QUITA EL APELLIDO POR COMPLASER A SU SEGUNDA ESPOSA, PERO CON EL TIEMPO VIENDO QUE SU HIJO MENOR NO PUEDE HEREDAR NADA PORQUE NO TIENE DESCENDENCIA Y SU PROYECTO A CASARSE CON KIKYO LA HERMANASTRA DE AHOME, ESTA CON SU AMANTE YA ESTABA CASADA ESTAFÓ A INUYASHA QUITANDÓLE LA MITAD DE SUS VIENES QUE ESTE MISMO LE CEDIO POR ENAMORADO SIN SABER QUE SOLO ERA UNA ARTIMAÑA PARA DEJARLO EN LA QUIEBRA, Y ESTO LO LLEVA AL CONFLICTO CON SU PADRE Y LA MADRE DE ESTE QUIÉN A SU VEZ ODIA A AHOME POR REPRESENTAR LO QUE ELLA NO FUE UNA NIÑA DE BUENA FAMILIA, ELLA AL CONTRARIO ES HIJA DE UNA CABARETERA Y ELLA HEREDO ESO MISMO DONDE CONOCIO AL PADRE DE INUYASHA. TODO ESTO SE VA DESATANDO Y DESARROLLANDO EN ESTE DRAMA Y SUSPENSO SALUDES.

ASÍ SIGUE MI ARGUMENTO.

CAÍTULO PRIMERO EMPEZANDO UNA HISTORIA ATRAS Y UNA VIDA PARA ADELANTE.

RESULTA QUE UNA PAREJA QUE VIVIA EN UNIÓN LIBRE PRONTO A CONTRAER MATRIMONÍO, PARA TENER POR FIN SU FAMILIA COMO DEBERÍA SER QUE COMPRENDE LA JOVEN NOHEMI SANAE HIGURASHI ANAMINE TAKEDA, Y SU NOVIO AMANTE DE CINCO AÑOS **KOGDA HINUMANA TAOKA** , DE UNA FAMILIA MÁS PODEROSA QUE LA DE SU APRECIADA MUJER, QUIÉNES TIENE DOS HIJOS UNA NIÑA DE SIETE AÑOS Y SU HERMANO DE DOS AÑOS DE NACIDO, PERO ESTA BELLA UNIÓN SE VE FRUSTRADA POR CAUSA DE LOS PADRES DEL JOVEN GUAPO Y PODEROSO, QUIENES LE PONEN UN ULTIMATÚN, QUE SI NO DEJA A LA JOVÉN LO DESHEREDARÍAN Y QUE A ESA MUJER LA PODRÍA TENER O SEGUIR TENEIENDO DE AMANTE Y DARLE A SUS HIJOS AUN QUE NO SU APELLIDO UN BUEN BIENESTAR, PERO QUE ÉL, DEBE DECIDIR LA JOVEN BELLA DE MELENA CASTAÑA OSCURA DE OJOS AZULES O SU FUTURO COMO DUEÑO Y QUE SE CASE CON UNA MUJER DE SU MISMA CLASE SOCIAL DE (MAFIA) ASÍ QUE ÉL, PREFIERE LOS INTERESES PODEROSOS QUE LE DA SU APELLIDO Y DINERO, QUE EL AMOR Y SU POSIBLE FAMILIA ASÍ QUE EN ESA CITA LOS DOS SE VEN ELLA ESTA ALEGRE COMO SIEMPRE ESO LE DUELE A ÉL, Y OTRA SEGUIR COMO AMANTES O SEPARARSE PARA SIEMPRE.

EL HOMBRE LE HABLA A LA BELLA JOVEN MUJER DE MIRADA CELESTE QUE LO HEMBRUJO **KOGDA** ; ¡HOLA NOHEMI, MÍ AMADA! ¿QUIERES TOMAR ALGO ANTES DE DECIRTE A QUE EH VENIDO? ELLA SOSPECHA ALGO NO ANDA BIEN, LE RESPONDE CALMADA COMO ELLA ES LE DICE, LE MIRA VE EL SEMBLANDE DE UN HOMBRE ESTRAÑO QUE NO ES ÉL, QUE UNA VEZ LA CONQUISTÓ CON ROSAS Y POEMAS, SINO EL HOMBRE MÁS FRÍVOLO QUE HAYA VISTO EN SU VIDA VEÍA EN SU BOLSO DE LARGAS CARGAR LO APRIETA LE HABLA SUSPIRÁNDO DICE: NOHEMI;¿NO, SOLAMENTE AGUA, POR FAVO? ESTE LE MEDIO SONRIE Y PIDE PARA ELLA AGUA MINERAL Y PARA ÉL, UNA CERBEZA PARA SENTIRSE FUERTE, Y DESPUÉS DE RECIBIE SUS RESPECTIVAS BEBIDAS, ÉL, HOMBRE LE HABLA DE NUEVO. **KOGDA** : ¡MIRÁ, NOHEMÍ, SABES QUE TENGO UNA FAMILIA QUE SE RELACIONA CON NEGOCIOS FUERA Y DENTRO DE ESTE PAÍS, NO COMO LA TUYA QUE ES DE TRADICIÓN BUDISTA! ¡NO, DIGO QUE SEA MALO, PERO NO COMPAJINA CON EL LADO SOCIAL QUE YO, REPRESENTO, MIS PADRES IZANAGI HINUMANA TAOKA! ¡Y MI MADRE SAURA TOSHIBA TAOKA DE HIMUMANA! ¡ Y MIS ABUELOS MATERNOS MEGUMI TOSHIBA TAOKA IZUMI, Y MI ABUELO JIRO TAOKA DAIGO, Y MIS ABUELOS PATERNOS KOGY HIMUMANA DAIGO Y I ABUELA PATERNA TAMI DAIGO IZUMI, ELLOS SON Y PERTENECE A LA CLASE SOCIAL QUE UNA VEZ TU FAMILIA PERTENECIO PERO CON EL TIEMPO DEJARÓN DE SERLO! ¡Y CON ELLO DIGO QUE ELLOS, ME DIERON A ESCOGER SER PADRE Y MARIDO CONTIGO Y NO TENER NADA DE MIS BIENES DE MI FAMILIA! ¡OH SI QUIERES SER MI AMANTE, Y TE DARÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERAS MENOS EL APELLIDO PARA CON NUESTROS HIJOS QUE, AHORA SOLAMENTE SERÁN TUS HIJOS DANDOTE DELOGANDO MIS DERECHOS DE PATERNIDAD TOTALEMENTE A TI, Y DARTE UN APORTE POR LOS DOS, Y ME TENGO QUE CASAR CON UNA MUJER DE MI MISMA ORDEN SOCIAL ESPERO COMPRENDAS! ELLA SE SIENTE MAL ANTE ESA VERDAD TAN CRUDA DE PARTE DE ESE HOMBRE QUE AHORA DESCONOCE Y SUSPIRA LE MIRA DICIENDO CON SU CORAZÓN EN LA MANO, LE DICE NOHEMI; ¡MUY BIEN, GRACIAS **KOGDA** , POR SER FRANCO EN ESO SI TE ADMIRÓ! ¡PERO YO TENGO UNA CULTURA QUE TALVEZ EN TU PONDEROSA FAMILIA DE DUDOSA FORTUNA TENGAN, Y LEGADO, YO TENGO UN LEGADO QUE DEBE IR CONMIGO, Y TE DIGO QUE TE VAS SIN MI Y MIS HIJOS, PUES TU AHORA LOS ESTAS RECHAZANDO, PERO LLEGARÁ EL DÍA QUE TENDRÁS QUE A ELLOS RENDIRLES CUENTAS A ELLOS A MIS HIJOS QUE TÚ, LE NIEGAS POR DERECHO TU PATERNIDAD Y TU APELLIDO, PERO! ¡PERO YO, NO VOY A HUMILLARME Y A MIS HIJOS POR MIJAGAS DE TU AMOR TANTO DE POCO HOMBRE QUE DESCONOZCO AHORA, Y DE POCO MEJOR DICHO NADA DE PADRE QUE TU MISMO RENIEGAS, ESPERO QUE NO TENGAS QUE ARREPENTIRTE, PORQUE ES A ELLOS QUE TIENES QUE VENIRLES A PEDIR DE RODILLAS PERDÓN PERO VEO QUE NO VA A PASAR, ASÍ QUE MEJOR CADA UNO SE VALLA POR SU LADO Y ACEPTO TU DELOGACIÓN DE PATERNIDAD! ¡Y ESO Y ESTO QUE ME DISTE TE PERTENECE NO QUIERO NADA QUE VENGA DE TI NI SIQUIERA TUS MIGAJAS DE POBRE RIQUEZAS Y SALUDES A TUS ANTEPASADO DIGALES QUE EN ESTA VIDA Y EN LA OTRA TODO LO QUE SE HACE SE PAGA NUESTRAS ACCIONES EN ESPECIAL LAS SUYAS! EL HOMBRE SE SIENTE MAL NO INTENTA MÁS RECIBIR LO QUE LE DIO ALGO QUE ÉL PENSÓ CON AMOR, PERO AHORA QUE NO FUE SINO SEXO, QUE LA HUSÓ MIENTRAS BUSCABA ALGO EN SU VIDA AHORA YA CASI NO SABE QUE TIENE MÁS QUE SU PODER EN ESA FAMILIA Y LOS DOS SE SEPARAN EN LA SEMANA CADA CUAL CON SU ABOGADO Y LE DA LOS DERECHO DE PATERNIDAD SIN RETORNO.

DESPUÉS DE TRES AÑOS LOS NIÑOS HIGURASHI YA LA MAYOR DE ESTOS HERMANOS AHOME TIENE 10 AÑOS ESTABAN CELEBRANDO SU CUMPLEAÑOS, MIENTRAS SU PEQUEÑO HERMANO DE CINCO AÑOS LO LLEVA DE LA MANO A UN PARQUE A JUGAR JUNTOS, PERO EN ESAS HABÍA UNOS NIÑOS DE 11 AÑOS DE IMAGEN IMPONENTE DE PINTAS ALGO EXAGERADAS UNO ERA ALGO ALTO DE ESA EDAD, PELO PLATEADO, Y DE MIRADA IMPONENTE, SE LLAMA INUYASHA TAOSHI FUJIYAMA, DE FAMILIA PODEROSA, Y DE ESO SE APROBECHA PARA IMPONER MIEDO, LO MISMO SU AMIGO DEL ALMA Y DE PARRANDAS SE LLAMA MIROKU HOUSHI SHAKUJOU DE LA MISMA EDAD SU FAMILIA ES DE ORIGEN MONJE BUDISTA, PERO ES CONOCIDO POR MOLESTAR A NIÑAS APROVECHA DE SU ENCANTO PARA PROPASARSE PERO SE TAPA CON EL PODER DE SU FAMILIA Y LA FAMILIA DE SUS PODEROSOS AMIGOS EN ESPECIAL EL HIBRIDO DE FAMILIA ALTA ALCURNÍA, QUE TIENE UNA HERMOSA ESTAMPA DE OJOS AZULES EXPRESIVOS Y GRAN PORTE COMO SU QUERIDO AMIGO, LUEGO ESTÁ KOUGA HIROY HAYASHI, DE FAMILIA LOBUNA QUE TIENE GRAN DE SU CLAN, VIERON A LA NIÑA JUGANDO CON SU HERMANITO EN ESAS EL CHICO DE MELENA PLATEADA VE A LA NIÑA Y LA JALA DIENDOLE.

CHICO EXTRAÑO;¡KIKYO, QUE HACES AQUÍ ESE NIÑO QUE TIENES DE QUIÉN ES? LA CHICA VOLTEA MIRA AL DESCONOCIDO ESTE VE QUE NO ES LA NIÑA QUE CONOCE PORQUE ELLA ES MÁS JOVEN O MÁS INFANTIL, LE DICE LA CHICA DE DIEZ AÑOS HIGURASHI;¡OYE GRANDE ESTAS CONFUNDIDO! E INTINTENTA PARARSE PERO ESTE SE LO IMPIDE DICIÉNDOLE DE BRUSCAMENTE. CHICO DESCONOCIDO; ¡YA, ME FIJÉ, LA CHICA QUE CREÍ VER EN TI ES MÁS ALTA Y MEJOR ACUERPADA QUE TÚ, DIME CHIQUILLA COMO TE LLAMAS? ELLA LE MIRA RARAMENTE HIGURASHI; ¡NO, SE QUE HABLAS, PERO NO ME INTERESA Y ESE NIÑO ES MI, PEQUEÑO HERMANO, Y NO DEBO HABLAR CON GENTE DESCONOCIDA ESO INCLUYE CHICOS VANDOLEROS COMO TÚ! ESTA SE IBA A IR CON SU HERMANO EL CUAL LA EMPUJA Y COJE A PEQUEÑO QUE SE ASUSTA Y COMIENZA A LLORAR EN ESAS LLEGA SUS AMIGOS DE FARRA LE DICE A ESTE. CHICO DE OJOS AZULES;¡INUYASHA TU HERMANO TE ESTA LLAMANDO, Y DEJA A EL BAMBINO CON ESTA MOCOSA, AUN QUE VIENDOLA BIEN ESTA BONITA! LE SONRIEN PICARAMENTE LA NIÑA NO ENTIENDE SE SIENTE RARA CON ESOS TIPOS, COSA QUE AL JOVEN DE MELENA PLATEADA VE, Y SE LE INTERPONE A LAS MANOS PICARAS SU AMIGO DE PARRANDAS, LE DICE AL CHICO.

INUYASHA TAOSHI; ¡MIROKU, DEJA DE SER ATREVIDO ADEMÁS ES UNA CHIQUILLA SIN CHISTE ALGUNO, VAMONOS! EN ESAS LLEGA EL OTRO DE LA CAMADA DE BANDA

\- **CHICO TERCERO** **;** ¡MIROKU, INUYASHA, VAMONOS, DEJEN A ESA COSA TRANQUILA Y VENGÁN! PERO ANTES QUE ELLOS SE FUERAN EL DE CABALLERO PLATEADO SE LE ACERCA A LA CHICA ABRAZANDO A SU HERMANO MALTRATADO PEQUEÑO, EL JOVEN MÁS ALTO Y DEMELENA CASI BLANCA LA MIRA A SU HERMANITO ACURRUCADO EN BRAZOS ESTE LE DICE A LA NIÑA. EL JOVEN ES DE UNOS 16 AÑOS LE MIRA Y VE A SU HERMANITO Y LE

 **DICE EXTRAÑO** **;** MIRA NIÑA NO SE COMO TE LLAMAS, YA TENDREMOS COMO CONOCERNOS EN MEJORES SIRCUNSTANCIAS, PERO DISCULPA A MI MEDIO HERMANO MENOR, ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA E INUTIL, ASÍ QUE SU CABEZA NO LE DA PARA PENSAR, ASÍ QUE MEJOR CADA CUAL POR SU LADO, SI NO LO PERDONAS ES TU PROBLEMA SALUDES Y TU HERMANITO SE VE QUE ES RESISTENTE Y CUIDALO Y TU A TU HERMANO, YO SOY **SESSHOMARU** , ADIOS PEQUEÑOS! LOS DOS HERMANITOS SE ABRAZABAN, Y VIENDO EL JOVEN HERMANO DEL MAYOR SE SINTIÓ ALGO COMO CELOS POR QUE SU HERMANO ACARICIO EL CABELLO NEGRO AZABACHE DE LA DULCE NIÑA, EN SUS TERMINO MOCOSA, LOS TRES VEÍAN ESTE DERROCHE DE TERNURA DEL MAYOR DE LOS TAISHO, CON LOS NIÑOS Y ESTE SE ALEJA DESPIDIENDOSE DE LA CHIQUITA CON UN BESO EN SU MEJILLA, Y AL PEQUEÑO LE REVUELVE SU MELENA, SE DESPIDE DE LOS DOS, Y CADA CUAL LOS TRES CHICOS LLENO DE CELOS, SE VAN DETRAS DEL GUAPO CHICO MAYOR, Y LOS DOS HERMANITOS SE VAN POR LA ENTRADA DEL PARQUE, DONDE LA MADRE DE LOS DOS LOS RECIBE CON SU NUEVO NOVIO, Y ASÍ PASO VARIOS AÑOS DE ESTE ENCUENTRO.

CAPÍTULO II ENCONTRANDO EL PASADO CON EL PRESENTE SIGUIENDO SUS CAMINOS.

YA PASANDO EL TIEMPO DIGAMOS UNOS TRES AÑOS LA CADA CUAL CON SUS COSAS, EMPEZANDO LA FAMILIA DEL PADRE DE LOS NIÑOS HIGURASHI, CON OTRO APELLIDO HACEN CITAR A SU AL LIDER DE SU CLAN AHORA EL MÁS PODEROSO CASADO SIN HIJOS, PORQUE UN ACCIDENTE DE AUTOMOVIL LO DEJO IMPEDIDO TENER HIJOS COSA QUE A SU AHORA SEÑORA, NO LE IMPORTA YA QUE SUS DOS HIJAS - **KIKYO HINUMANA ONIGUMO DE 16 AÑOS Y** **-KAGURA ONIGUMO MORIKAWA ELLA DE 18,** HIJAS DE DIFERENTES PADRES QUÉ LA MENOR LA MADRE DE ESTA SE LA HIZO PASAR POR HIJA DE **KOGDA,** ESTOS HACEN QUE ESTE LLEGUE A SU ENCUENTRO, LOS CUALES SE MIRAN Y SUSPIRAN A LA VEZ Y HABLA EL PADRE DE ESTE. QUIÉN NO SABE COMO EMPEZAR VUELVE Y SUSPIRA Y DECIDE HABLAR

 **IZANAGI** ; ¡HOLA HIJO **KOGDA**! ¡YA TIENES IDEA DE QUE TE CITAMOS TU MADRE Y YO, TÚ PADRE, ¿NO? ESTE ASIENTE PERO DEJA QUE ESTE SEÑOR SU PROGENITOR SIGA.

 **IZANAGI;** ¡BUENO, SABRÁS QUE HACE TIEMPOS TE HICIMOS A TU EX MUJER Y A SUS HIJOS QUE SON TUYOS, PENSANDO EN LO QUE MÁS TE CONVENIA Y A NOSOTROS, PERO COMO DIJO TU EX NOHOMI!"EN ESTA VIDA Y EN LA OTRA TODO LO QUE SE HACE SE PAGA NUESTRAS ACCIONES EN ESPECIAL LAS SUYAS" ¡Y AHORA NOSOTROS Y TÚ, INCLUYENDOTE ESTAMOS PAGANDO NUESTRA SOBERBÍA Y VANIDAD! ESTE DEJO DE DECIR ALGO Y SU MUJER LA DE MELENA NEGRA AZABACHE COMO LA DE SU NIETA, PERO ESTA MUJER ES LISO, EN CAMBIÓ LA PEQUEÑA HIGURASHI, TIENE LACIO Y MEDIA DE ABAJO DE SU CABELLERA ENCRESPADA Y SE LE VE BONITO, SU ABUELA LE DICE A SU HIJO SOBRE SUS HEREDEROS SEPARADOS POR ELLOS MÁS QUE POR LAS SIRCUNSTANCIAS.

 **SAURA** ; ¡MIRA HIJO, SABEMOS QUE TODOS AQUÍ COMETIMOS ERRORES GARRAFALES, EN ESPECIAL TÚ EN DEJARNOS HACER NUESTRA VOLUNTAD Y NO, NO TOMASTE TÚ MISMO EN DEFENDER LO QUE SERÍA APROPÍADO PARA LO QUE HUBIERA SIDO TU ESPOSA, QUE EN MÍ RESPETA SI ES TU MUJER POR ALGUN TIEMPO, Y FORMASTA UNA FAMILIA AUN QUE NO LLEVE NUESTRO APELLIDO SON PARTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA POR SANGRE, Y TIENES DERECHO A EQUIVOCARTE COMO SER HUMANO QUE ERES AL IGUAL QUE TODOS NOSOTROS, ASÍ QUE, QUEREMOS QUE CITES A NOHEMÍ, Y LE DIGAS QUE DESEAS SER PARTE DE TUS HIJOS AUN QUE DE SU VIDA, YA NO PUEDA SERLO SÍ QUIERE QUE SEAN TAMBIÉN HEREDEROS DE NUESTRA FORTUNA, UNA PARTE PARA LOS NIÑOS NADA MÁS! ¿COMPRENDÉS? ÉL HIJO LIDER DE ESA EMPRESA LEGENDARÍA FAMILIAR SUSPIRA VIENDO QUE SUS PADRES NO VEN LA REALIDAD QUE SU EX AMANTE, NO ES COMO ELLOS CREEN SE DECIDE A DECIRLES COMO SON LAS COSAS AHORA CON ESA MUJER CASÍ ESPOSA-

 **KOGDA** ; ¡MIRÁ MADRE LO QUE DICES ESTA BIEN EN PERSPECTIVA, PERO EN LA REALIDAD NO SON LAS COSAS ASÍ, NOHEMÍ NO LE GUSTA QUE LA CHANTAGEEN, LO INTENTÉ HACER YO, PREFIRIÓ ALEJARSE DE MÍ ANTES DE SEGUIR SIENDO MÍ AMANTE, LA ULTIMA VEZ ME LO DEJÓ BIEN CLARO, Y ME REVENTO LA NARÍZ, ELLOS SON DE FAMILIA LEGENDARÍA COMO LA NUESTRA PERO CON MEJOR CRITERIO Y DE MEJOR REPUTACIÓN QUE LA NUESTRA AUN QUE HUMILDE PERO ASÍ SON MEJORES EN LO PERSONAL QUE TODOS NOSOTROS! ¿ENTIENDEN? ¡ADEMÁS, SI TENDRÉ QUE HABLAR CON NOHEMÍ, PERO NO POR QUE ELLA DESEE QUE NUESTROS HIJOS SE MEREZCÁN ESA HERECIA FAMILIAR NUESTRA, SINO PORQUE ESTOY EN TODO MÍ DERECHO DE VER A MIS HIJOS QUIÉN YO ALEJÉ POR CUENTA PROPÍA, NO SE CREAN QUE LAS COSAS SON FACÍLES! EL VARÓN MAYOR LE DICE.

 **IZANAGI** ; ¡BUENO HIJO, Y MUJER, NO SE DESCESPEREN TODO TIENE SOLUCIÓN, MENOS LA MUERTE! ¡ENTONCES VE CON RESPETO Y HUMILDAD, Y RECTITUD A VER A ESA MUJER, Y HABLA CON ELLA, DILE LO QUE DESEAS HACER, SÉ QUE SI ELLA ES JUSTA ENTENDERÁ, Y TE DARÁ EL BENEFICIO DE LA DUDA! ¿NO LO DUDES, PUEDES HACERLO? ESTE SEÑOR DE ESTAS PERSONAS ASIENTA Y SE DESPIDE DE SUS PROGENITORES LLENOS DE MAÑAS Y SE ALEJA DE ESA GRAN MANSIÓN Y EN SU LUJOSA LIMOSINA EN ESAS ENCUENTRA A SU HIJA ADOPTIVA Y A EL JOVEN QUIÉN LA PRETENDE JUGANDO A SER ADULTOS, ÉL, PIRÉ QUE PARÉ EL AUTOMIVIL Y SE DEVUELVE Y DETIENE A SU HIJASTRA Y AL JOVEN SI TAISHO, A QUE DEJEN ESOS JUEGOS ALTOS DE CENSURA, Y LES DICE A SU HIJA AQUIEN A PESAR DE NO SER NADA DE ÉL, LA QUIERE COMO HIJA DE VERDAD Y LA REGAÑA COMO TAL ASÍ LE DICE JALANDO A LA JOVEN DE UN BRAZO DICIENDOLÉ.

 **KOGDA** ; - **KIKYO** ¡, ALEJATE DE ESE JOVEN, ESOS NO SON JUEGOS DE NIÑAS DESCENTES ENTIENDES? LA MUCHACHA LE MIRA ALTIVAMENTE LE DICE CRETINAMENTE - **KIKYO** ; ¡MIRA KOGD! (LE DISMINUYE EL NOMBRE EN FORMA SOBERBÍA COSA QUE A ESE HOMBRE LE ENERVA LA SANGRE Y EL JOVEN HEREDERO DE UNA FAMILIA DE PELIGROSOS CLAD DE LOBOS SIBERIANOS DE JAPÓN LE DICE A ESE HOMBRE QUE TAMBIÉN TIENEN NEGOCIOS CON SU FAMILIA LE RESPONDE ALTANERAMENTE)

 **CHICO ATREVIDO** ; ¡MIRÉ VIEJO, - **KIKYO** Y YO, HACEMOS LO QUE NOS DÉ LA GANA POR FAVOR NO SE META! ¿QUIERÉ? EL HOMBRE LO GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDO QUE EL DE CABELLERA PLATEADA ALGO CON TONOS NEGROS HACE QUE TOSA Y QUEDE EN EL PISO. **KOGDA** ;¡MIRA NIÑO IDIOTA,SI TE VUELVO A VER CON ESAS MANÍAS CON MI HIJA TE VA A PESAR! ¿ADEMÁS SI TE SIENTES INTERESADO EN ELLA ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ, ELLA ES DE CASTA PELIGROSA TE METERAS EN LÍOS POR ELLA, Y SU MADRE SON DE TEMER TE ENCUENTA, Y LO DIGO POR TU BIEN, ESTAS A TIEMPO DE HACER ALGO POR TÚ INUTIL VIDA! Y SE ALEJA DEJANDO A LA FUTURA PAREJA ATURDIDOS, PERO LA CHICA SE DESPABILA PERO EL CHICO NO, Y LA JOVEN SE ENFADA MIRANDO AL ENLOQUECIDO POR ESTA NIÑA, AVERGONZADA Y LE DICE. MIRANDOLÓ CON DESPRECIO Y DESILUCIÓN LE DICE ALTANERAMENTE. - **KIKYO** ;¡ERES UN ÍNUTIL NO HACES BIEN LAS COSAS, SI FUERAS FUERTE COMO TU HERMANO O NARAKU, YA LO HABRÍAS GOLPEADO! ¡PERO ERES UN ÍNUTIL E IDIOTA, TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI VISTA AHORA! ¡DESPUÉS PIENSAS EN TUS ERRORES Y AVER SI TE PERDONO AHORA LARGO! SE ADENTRA A SU CASA MIENTRAS EL JOVÉN TAISHO, NO SABIA QUE SENTIR O PENSAR, PERO SE VA COMO DICEN POR HAY COMO EL PERRO ARREPENTIDO CON LA COLA ENTRE LAS PATAS. MIENTRAS ESTO SUCEDIA EN OTRO LUGAR A 1200 KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA EN LA CIUDAD DE TOKYO, LA FAMILIA DE QUIENES LA GENTE DE PELIGROSA REPUTACIÓN DISCUTÍAN E INVESTIGABAN, ESTABAN FELICES POR UN ACONTECIMIENTO, LA MADRE DE LOS HERMANOS HIGURASHI, LA MADRE Y EX SACERDITIZA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA CON UN HOMBRE GUAPO Y ENCANTADOR DE LA FAMILIA ONIGOMU EL SE LLAMA KENSO INOGOMU ONIGOMU, EN LA MANSIÓN DEL TEMPLO BUDISTA QUE SON FAMILIAS CASADAS COMO LOS DIACONOS EN LA IGLESIA CATÓLICA, ERAN VIGILANTES EN SU ORDÉN LUEGO DE QUE LA MADRE DE AHOME, Y SOUTA, SE CASA A LOS DOS LES DA ALEGRÍA POR VEÍAN EL SUFRIMIENTO DE SU MADRE POR EL HOMBRE QUE ERA SU PADRE Y LOS AVANDONÓ POR AVARICIA, UN SER QUE ELLOS CASÍ NO ACEPTAN POR PENSAR QUE LES QUITARIA A SU MADRE, PERO VIERON QUE ERA ALGUIÉN GENIAL QUE LOS TRATABA BIEN COMO SI FUERAN SUS HIJOS DE VERDAD ÉL, LES DIO SU APELLIDO ASÍ SERÍA PARTE DE LA SE PREPARAN PARA UNA GRAN FIESTA DEL MATRIMONIO DE ESA PAREJA, TODOS ESTABAN ARREGLANDOSE A NOHEMÍ, LE PERMITIERÓN QUE SE VISTA DE BLANCO VERDE PASTEL SE VE HERMOSA CON SU CABELLO PEINADO CON UNA TRENSA SE Y ADORNADO CON ROSAS DEL MISMO COLOR DEL VESTIDO, SU HIJA ES SU DAMA DE HONOR ELLA ESTA FELIZ, DE VERDE Y AMARILLO, SE VE RADIANTE CON SU CABELLO SUELTO, A SUS 13 AÑOS, Y SU HERMANITO DE Y SU HERMANO DE 8 AÑOS DE TRAJE AZUL OSCURO SE VE RADIANTE SE PARECE A SU MADRE Y UN POCO A SU PADRE, EL NOVIO ESTABA DE TRAJE NEGRO CON CORBATÍN, TODOS ESTABA ELEGANTE, COSA QUE AL SEÑOR **HINUMANA,** LE PARECIA FUERA DE LUGAR PORQUE CUANDO DEJO DE FRECUENTAR ESA MANSIÓN, ESTABA DESCUIDAD Y DABA LA IMPRESIÓN QUE SE IBA A CAER, PERO AHORA VE TODO ORGANIZADO LA MANSIÓN Y EL TEMPLO REESTABLECIDO DE COLORES ELEGANTES, LIDEAS DORADOS EN LOS BORDES Y BLANCOS EN LOS CENTROS, Y UN HERMOSO JARDÍN Y LO MEJOR DONDE ESE HOMBRE ENAMORÓ A NOHEMI, NO TENÍA FLORES SINO SINO MUCHA MALA HIERBA Y EL PUENTE SE ESTABA CAYENDO AHORA SE VEÍA ESTILO ANTIGUO ELEGANTE LINEAS NEGRAS Y DORADAS CON CENTRO ROJO, Y LOS LISTONES VERDES CON AMARILLO, LA PAREJA ESTABA EN EL MEDIO VIENDO FIJAMENTE AL SACERDOTE Y A UN JUEZ QUE LOS ESTABA UNIENDO, A ÉL LE DOLÍA EL CORAZÓN VEÍA A SU EX AMANTE Y EX NOVIA, CASANDOSE CON OTRO ESO LO ENERVÍA PERO DEBÍA ENFRENTAR LO QUE ÉL, MISMO SE PROVOCÓ, VIENDO A SUS DOS HIJOS ALEJADO DE ÉL, COSA POR SU AMBICIÓN PERDIÓ Y ESO SABE QUE LO VA A LLEVAR HASTA SUS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS.

CAPITULO III ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO Y PRESENTE PARA VER SU FUTURO. (EL NOHEMI SANAE HIGURASHI ANAMINE Y EL DISGUSTO DE UN EX PADRE KOGDA POR SI MISMO Y UNA HIJA EN VEREMOS)

ESTABAMOS EN QUE UNA BELLA PAREJA YA EL SACERDOTE BUDISTA ANUNCIA SU CASAMIENTO, Y EL REGISTRO POR UN JUEZ A LA PAREJA TODOS DISFRUTABAN DE LAS FOTOS, LOS NIÑOS ERAN EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN LA NIÑA **AHOME,** Y SU HERMANITO TOMADOS DE LA MANO ESTE SONRIENTE SE ACERCA A LA ILUSTRE PAREJA. DESPUÉS QUE LOS DOS CHICOS ESTABAN ENTRETENIDOS COMIENDO Y OYENDO A SU ABUELO, LA PAREJA HABLABA DE COMO SERÍA SU LUNA DE MIEL, PERO: SE MIRABAN NO SABIAN QUE PENSAR

NOHEMI ;¿AMOR QUE HAREMOS NO PODEMOS DEJAR A SOUTA, Y A AHOME, QUE HAREMOS CON ELLA? ¡MI PADRE ES ALGO DESCUIDADO POR ALGO, SE LO PASO A MI HIJA! EL MARIDO DE LA BELLA MUJER RECIEN CONTRAYENTE LE SONRIE Y LE ALEJA UN MECHÓN DE SU BELLO ROSTRO LE DICE CON TERNURA ESTE HOMBRE ENTUSCIASMADO POR ESA MUJER Y SU NUEVA FAMILIA AUN QUE YA ES PARTE DESDE HACE 10 AÑOS DE ESA FAMILIA HIGURASHI. SUSPIRA Y DICE A SU AMADA ESPOSA CON TERNURA Y PASIÓN.

KENSO; ¡PUES NO SÉ AMOR, PERO TÚ PADRE ES DE CONFIANZA ALGO ESTRAÑO PERO SÍ, YO CONFIO EN MI ENCANTADOR Y ESPECIAL SUEGRO! ¡POR QUÉ NO LLEVAMOS A SOUTA, CON NOSOTROS TIEMPO A **AHOME! ¡** CON SU ABUELO Y LOS AYUDANTES DEL TEMPLO ELLA LE GUSTA ESTAR AYÍ! ¿ADEMÁS SIEMPRE LA TENEMOS BIEN VIGILADA NO CREES? ALGUIEN TOSE Y LES DICE.

 **DESCONOCIDO** ; ¿YO PUEDO AYUDARLES A DECIDIR CON QUIEN DEJAR A **AHOME,** QUÉ ME DICEN? LOS DOS MIRAN AL ENTROMETIDO ALGOS ASUSTADOS LA ÚNICA DAMA DEL LUGAR LO RECONOCE ALGO ANCIANO PERO SABE QUIEN ES EL DUEÑO DE ESA ESTRONDOSA VOZ Y SUSPIRA ALGO ASUSTADA PERO SE ANIMA A NOMBRARLO .

NOHEMI; SEÑOR **HINUMANA TAOKA KOGDA,** QUÉ VIENE HACER EN ESTOS HUMILDES LUGARES UN SEÑOR DE PODEROSA SOCIEDAD EN ESTOS RINCONES DE TOKYO? EL HOMBRE LA MIRA ESTABA MÁS HERMOSAS QUE NUNCA, SU IMAGÉN DE INFANTIL NO LO DEJA A NINGÚN LADO ES POR ESO QUE LE ATRAJO DE ELLA POR SER AÍRE PURO Y SUSPIRA DECIDIDO HA A DECIR ALGO SOBRE SU PRESENCIA EN ESE LUGAR **. KOGDA;** ¿HOLA NOHEMI, NO TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ? ¿HOLA SEÑOR KENSO INOGOMU ONIGOMU, EN PARTE SOMOS ALGO ASÍ COMO PARIENTES POLÍTICOS RECUERDE QUE SU PRIMA ES MI AHORA SEÑORA ESPOSA? ELLOS SE ABRAZAN Y LO MIRAN ALGO ASUSTADOS NO POR ELLOS SINO POR SUS HIJOS AHORA QUE VIENE A HACER ESO PIENSA LA MADRE DE SUS HIJOS HIGURASHI, EL HOMBRE DE FAMILIA LE DICE A SU PRIMO POLÍTICO DICIENDO

KENSO; ¡SÍ ME ACUERDO DE USTED SEÑOR HINUMANA TAOKA! ¿TODO MUNDO QUE ESE MATRIMONIO NO ES MÁS QUE UNA GRAN FARSA, YA SE CANSO DE SER UN HOMBRE DE MUNDO PARA VENIR A INTERRUMPIR A MÍ FAMILIA? ¿ **MIDORIKOU ONIGUMO MORIKAWA,** SABE QUE USTED VIENE A RECLAMAR ALGO QUE USTED MISMO RELEGÓ? ESE HOMBRE LE DIÓ DIRECTO EN LA LLAGA, Y DICE CON YA MENOS ALTANERÍA COMO CUANDO LLEGO Y LA PAREJA SE SIENTA ABRAZADOS. SIN SABER QUE HAY UNA NIÑA ESCUCHANDO TODO LO QUE DICEN LOS ADULTOS. Y SIN SABER QUE ELLA LOS VA HACER TEMBLAR SOBRETODO A LA FAMILIA DEL HOMBRE **HINUMANA TAOKA.** QUIÉN ESTABA HAY PARA DECIR SU PARECER. **KOGDA** ;¡SÍ MÍ QUERIDA NOHEMI , DIJE QUE RENUNCIE A LA PATRIA POTESTAD DE NUESTROS HIJOS, Y TE LOS DELEGUÉ A TÍ! ¡PERO AHORA VENGO ARREPENTIDO A PEDIR MIS DERECHOS DE PADRE, Y A QUE ME PERDONES TÚ Y ELLOS MIS HIJOS! ELLA LO MIRA SERIA LO VE Y VE AUN SANGANO Y NO AL HOMBRE QUE ALGUNA VEZ SE ENAMORÓ, MEJOR DICHO NUNCA SUPO SI ESE HOMBRE ACTUA DE VERDAD O SIMPLE CAPRICHO COMO LE PASO CON ELLA LE MIRA SUSPIRA LE DICE. NOHEMI;¡MIRÉ LORD **HINUMANA TAOKA KOGDA,** (ESTAS PALABRAS DE A ESTE NO LO CONOZCO LO DESARMÓ PERO SABIA QUE A QUE SE ATENÍA CON SUS ACCIONES Y DECISIONES SUSPIRA CUANDO ELLA LE DICE SUS VERDADES)¡USTED DEJO UN DECRETO DICIENDO QUE RENUNCIABA O DELEGABA SUS DERECHOS A SU PATERNIDAD A MI NOMBRE INDEFINIDAMENTE OSEA PARA SIEMPRE QUE NÚNCA IVA VER SUS HIJOS, CONMIGO ASÍ QUE VIENE AQUÍ CON CARA DE SINVERGÜENZA PARA QUÉ! ¿ AH? ¡PARA VENIR A DECIR ESA DESFACHATEZ QUE DE PRONTO QUIERE O MEJOR DICHO DESEA SER PADRE CON ESTOS HIJOS DE LOS DOS? ESTO LO DEJO AL HOMBRE FRÍO PERO TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON VERDAD PARA ESTE SEÑOR HEREDERO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN CALAUDADA RIQUEZA PERO SIN HEREREDOR SOLAMENTE UNA HIJASTRA Y UNA MUJER QUE NADA QUE LO QUIEREN SOLO LO USAN COMO BILLETERA DE BANCO AMBULANTE. EL MARIDO DE LA MUJER SONRIEN ANTE LAS PALABRAS DE SU MUJER DAN EFECTO AL GRAN MAGNATE Y ESTE ARREMETE DICIÉNDOLE. KENSO; ¡AHORA SE ACUERDA SEÑOR **HINUMANA** QUE TIENE HIJOS, PORQUE LA BASTARDA QUE TIENE COMO HIJASTRA NO LLENA LAS ESPECTATIVAS DE USTED Y SUS PARIENTES? ¿Y QUÉ DE SU MUJER QUE LE DECORA LOS CACHOS EN SU FRENTE, POR LOS ESCANDALOS QUE SALE A LA LUZ QUE USTED DICE EN ESOS PERIODICOS ELEGANTES, QUE NO SABE O NO CREE QUE SEA VERDAD, Y VIENDÓLO SE HACE EL DE LA VISTA GORDA! ¿QUÉ PATITICO QUE ES USTED NO LE PARECE LORD KOGDA? ESTE SE ENFADA Y RESPONDE CON LA SANGRE CALIENTE. **KOGDA** ;¡MÍRE ESO SON ASUNTOS QUE NO LE INCUMBÉ, ADEMÁS YO COMO CUALQUIER HOMBRE, TIENE DERECHO A COMETER ERRORES Y A EMENDARLOS!¿NO LES PARECE FAMILIA INOGOMU HIGURASHI? MIRANDOLOS DESPECTIVAMENTE LA MUJER SE ACERCA Y LE MIRA SERIAMENTE ESTE LE SONRIÉ COQUETAMENTE, LE DA UNA ROSA EN EL VESTIDO DE BODAS, DICIENDOLE A ELLA. **KOGDA** ;¡LASTIMA QUE NUESTROS CAMINOS SEAN DESBIADOS, PORQUE ESE HERMOSO VESTIDO HUBIERA SIDO EN NUESTRA BODA DESPUÉS DE DEJAR A **MIDORIKOU,** PERO VEO QUE YA NO SE PODRÁ REALIZAR PORQUE YA ENCONTRASTE OTRO QUE TE LLENA DE TODO LO QUE A TI TE GUSTA, SOBRETODO ES UN BUEN PADRE PARA NUESTROS HIJOS NO TE PARECE? Y LA IBA A BESAR, PERO ELLA LE SUELTA UNA SONORA CACHETADA HACIÉNDOLE REVETAR LA BOCA Y ESTA LE DICE MIRANDOLE CON DESILUSION COMO ESA VEZ QUE ESTE DIJO TODO Y AHORA SABE QUE SUS ERRORES TIENEN CONSECUENCIAS. ELLA LE DICE FUERTE SIN ANESTECIA HABLANDOLE A LOS OJOS SIN MIRAMIENTOS. NOHEMI;¡USTED **KOGDA** YA ELIGIÓ, NO VENGA A ENREDAR LAS COSAS PORQUE AQUÍ SUS CAPRICHOS NO SE LE VAN A CONSEDER, ADEMÁS MIS HIJOS TIENEN DOS PADRES UNO MI PADRE QUIEN SIEMPRE ESTUVO CONMIGO Y MIS PEQUEÑOS, DOS ESTE HOMBRE QUÉ APESAR DE MIS DESPRESIOS Y NEGATIVAS ESTUVO PARA MÍ, AHORA USTED DICE QUE ES HOMBRE QUE COMO TODO HOMBRE TIENE DERECHO A COMETER ERRORES, Y QUE LOS VIENE A CORREGIR!¡PERO HAY UN PROBLEMA SEÑOR **HINUMANA** ,ELLOS NO CONOCIERON A USTEDES ELLOS PERDIERON DE VISTA SU PRESENCIA ELLOS NO SABEN QUE USTED DEJO DE SER HACE MUCHO TIEMPO SU PADRE! ¡Y USTED DEJO QUE ERA PERMANENTE! ESTO AUN MÁS ENFRÍO AL RECIEN LLEGADO EN DISPUTA, SUSPIRA DICE A LOS PRESENTES SIN DARSE CUENTA QUE UNA BELLEZA DE NIÑA DE 13 AÑOS, ESTABA ATENTA A TODO LO QUE DECIAN LOS ADULTOS SIN DARSE CUENTA DE LO QUE ELLA ESTABA PENSANDO. **AHOME** ;(ASÍ QUE ESE SEÑOR ES MI PADRE PERO, NO LO RECUERDO MUY BIEN DEBE SER QUE ESTABA MUY NIÑA CON MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO, PERO NO LE VOY A DECIR PADRE PORQUE NO LE VEO CARA DE HOGAR) MIENTRAS LOS ADULTOS SEGUIÁN DISCUTIENDO. **KOGDA** ;¡MIRÉN SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN POR MIS DECISIONES ERRADAS, PERO CREO QUE SOMOS ADULTOS PODEMOS ENMENDAR LAS COSAS, SÉ QUE EN TÚ CORAZÓN NOHEMI, TENGO CHANSE PORQUE YA TIENES COMPROMISO, E IGUAL QUE YO! ¡PERO PUEDO ENMENDAR DÁNDOLES AUN QUE SEA UN INSTANTE MI FORTUNA NO SOLO PARA MI HIJASTRA, MIS HIJOS QUE RECHAZÉ PUEDEN TENER UN FUTURO, QUE SE MERECEN! EL AHORA MARIDO DE LA SEÑORA EX- SACERDOTIZA LE DICE FRÍAMENTE. KENSO; ¡PUES DEBERÍAS SABER QUE NO TODO COMPRA SU DINERO, SOBRETODO LAS CONCIENCIAS DE NUESTOS HIJOS, ELLOS A LARGA SOSPECHARÁN QUE USTED DEJO A SU MADRE Y A ELLOS, POR COSAS BANAS, ASÍ QUE DEBERÍA PENSAR BIEN LAS COSAS ANTES DE DECIR ESO! EL MAGNATE SUSPIRA DÁNDOSE CUENTA QUE ES VERDAD Y REFLEXIONA MEJOR SUS IDEAS Y LES DICE. **KOGDA** ; ¡SÉ QUE NO TOMÉ BUENAS DECISIONES DE LAS COSAS, KENSO GRACIAS POR RECTIFICARME, Y TIENES LA RAZÓN, NO ME EXCUSO DE MIS ERRORES Y SABEN QUE DEBO ENFRENTAR MIS ERRORES, SÍ LES PARECE BIEN ME LA LLEVO, POR EL TIEMPO DE SUS ESTUDIOS YO LA CUIDO Y LA EDUCO LE PAGO TODO PERO NO, LO HAGO POR DARLE DINERO, SOLO PORQUE SE LO DEBO A ELLA Y A SOUTA! ¿QUÉ LES PARECE Y BUSCARÉ UN LUGAR EN TOKYO, DONDE ELLA ESTE BIEN MIENTRAS ESTA EN MI CASA Y CONOZCA A MI ESPOSA, Y MI HIJASTRA Y MIS PADRES QUE QUIEREN VERLA Y CONOCERLA ENTIENDEN? ELLOS SE OBSERVAN Y LO MIRAN DESCONFIADAMENTE, SUSPIRA ELLA LA MADRE DE LA NIÑA PIDE TIEMPO. NOHEMI: ¡ENTRE KENSO, SU ABUELO Y YO, ACEPTAMOS PERO SIN DARLE SU PATRIA POSTETAD Y SIN DARLE SU APELLIDO LA NIÑA YA ESTÁ ACOSTUMBRADA A SER UNA HIGURASHI! EL HOMBRE BUSCABA OTRA COSA PERO VIO QUE NO PODRÍA MÁS QUE ACEPTAR Y LES DICE SUSPIRANDO POR ENECIMA VEZ LE DICE. **KOGDA** ;¡ESTÁ BIEN TIENES RAZÓN, NOHEMÍ! ¡ESPERO QUE NO ME VEAN A MÍ ME GUSTARÍA VOLVER A OÍR EN TUS LABIOS MÍ, NOMBRE PERO VEO QUE SIEMPRE TENDREMOS RENCORES Y NO TE RECLAMO, SOLO PIDO DE TU PARTE QUE ME PERDONES! ¿SOLAMENTE TE PIDO ESO SÍ? LA DAMA DE ES MIRADA POR TODOS AHORA ELLA TAMBIÉN SUSPIRA, Y MIRA A SU AMADO Y DUEÑO CONQUIEN SE CASÓ ESE DÍA LUEGO MIRA AL POTENTADO DE SU EX AMANTE LE RESPONDE CON SERENIDAD. NOHEMI:¡SÍ TIENE RAZÓN, LE DOY MI PERDÓN QUIERO ESTE DÍA LIMAR LAS ASPEREZAS ENTRE USTED Y YO, PERO UNA COSA ES QUE LO PERDONE Y OTRA QUE OLVIDE TODO LO QUE NOS HIZO, ESPERO QUE NO SE LO TOME A MAL, SOLO DEBE ESPERAR CON SUS MISMAS ACCIONES! ESTO EL HOMBRE SIENTE ALGO UN POCO DE ALIVÍO Y TRISTE PERO SABE QUE ESO SE LO TIENE BIEN MERECIDO, LA NIÑA APARECE CON SU HERMANITO Y LA MADRE LE PRESENTA EL QUE FUE SU PADRE BIOLOGÍCO, JUNTO AHORA SU MARIDO. NOHEMI; **¡** MÍ PEQUEÑA **AHOME** **! ¡** TE PRESENTO A TU PADRE BIOLOGÍCO! ¡ÉL, TU LO VISTE HACE 9 AÑOS ESTABAS MUY PEQUEÑA JUNTO A TU RECIENTE EN ESE ENTONCES HERMANITO **SOUTA**!¡ÉL ES EL SEÑOR **KOGDA HINUMANA IZUMI,** Y USTED **KOGDA,** LE PRESENTO A SU HIJA NATURAL SIN PAPELES PERO POR SANGRE SUYA SU HIJA DE LOS DOS LA MAYOR **AHOME O KAGOME HIGURASHI ANAMINE**!¡Y ESTE HERMOSO GALÁN **SOUTA HIGURASHI ANAMINE**! EL HOMBRE MIRANDO A LAS DOS CRIATURA QUE DEJO SUSPIRO SONRIÓ AGACHANDO SU HUMANIDAD HACIA LOS DOS BELLOS CHICOS. Y LES EXTIENDE LA MANO PERO LA PEQUEÑA LE QUITA LA MANO Y LO MIRA DESAFIANTE DICIÉNDOLE. **AHOME** ;¡MIRE YA SABE SOY LA HIJA DE MI MADRE NOHEMI Y MI PADRE ES ESTE HOMBRE QUE ACEPTO CASARCE CON MI MADRE ESTE HOMBREKENSO INOGOMU ONIGOMU! ¡USTED NO ES NADA DE NOSOTROS DOS, NO DICE CUANDO ESTUVE ESCONDIDA ESCUCHE TODO, USTED YA TIENE OTRA HIJA NO ES SUYA, PERO USTED LA CRIÓ, ASÍ QUE CONFORMECE CON ESA PORQUE CON NOSOTROS YA NOS PERDIÓ ANTES DE ENCONTRARNOS DEMASIADO TARDE! EL HOMBRE SE ASUSTO ANTE LAS PALABRAS INTELIGENTES DE ESA NIÑA DE SU SANGRE, SIENTE QUE UN PUÑAL ATRAVEZARA SU CORAZÓN Y MIRÁ AL CIELO MEDIO LAGRIMIABDO SUS LINEAS DE SUS OJOS ESTE LA MIRA SERIO Y LE DICE A LA CHICA COMO TODO UN SER QUE SABE DEBE REPARAR SUS ERRORES QUE ÉL, MISMO SE PROVOCÓ, LE DICE A LA CHIQUILLA CON TODO SU CORAZÓN. **KOGDA** ;¡LO SÉ HIJA, PERO SOY TU PADRE QUIERAS O NO ACEPTARLO, ES LA PATETICA REALIDAD QUÉ YO MISMO ME EH IMPUESTO! ¡A TÍ Y A TU PEQUEÑO HERMANO LES PIDO QUE BUSQUÉN EN SUS CORAZONES QUE ME PERDONEN, PERO ESTA VEZ VEN CONMIGO Y CONOCE A TUS ABUELOS PATERNOS QUIENES AL IGUAL QUE YO, RENEGARON DE USTEDES, PERO QUIEREN ENMENDAR SUS ERRORES DALES ESE GUSTO AUN QUE SEA EN ESTA VIDA! ¿TE PARECE BIEN Y LUEGO TE REGRESO CON TUS PADRES DE VERDAD PARA TI, PERO AHORA CONSEDEME ESTA INDULGENCIA QUE ESTUDIES EN UN COLEGIO DE MIS SOCIOS Y DARTE LO QUE TÚ Y DESPUÉS TU HERMANITO CUANDO SEA YA DE TU EDAD ESTUDIE, ESO LES DEBO SI? ELLA LO MIRA SERIA, Y A SUS PADRES QUE ELLA LOS AMA Y SON DE VERDAD Y NO ESE SER QUE APARECIÓ DE LA NADA A ARRUINAR SU EXISTENCIA SE ALEJA Y HABLA CON SU MADRE, Y ELLA DAN SU OPINIÓN, LE DICE AL SEÑOR QUE NO QUIERE QUE SEA SU PADRE PERO SABE QUE LO ES PORQUE NO SOLO LA GENETÍCA, SINO LA SANGRE Y COSAS QUE ELLOS SOLO ENTIENDEN LES HACE VER QUE SON FAMILIA PERO NO POR APELLIDO. **AHOME** ;¡SÍ ESTÁ BIEN SEÑOR **HINUMANA IZUMI KOGDA**! ¡LO HAGO PORQUE MIS PADRES ME LO PIDEN Y PORQUE ES UNA DEUDA SUYA CON NOSOTROS SUS APARENTEMENTE HIJOS, PARA DARLES A ELLOS BUENA VIDA CUANDO YA ESTEN ANCIANOS! ESTE SONRIE PERO NO LE GUSTA QUE LE HABLE TAN HONORIFICAMENTE LE DICE A LA CHIQUILLA. **KOGDA** ;¡MÉ DA GUSTO ESA SABIA DECISIÓN PERO UNA COSA TE PIDO! ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ TAN FRIAMENTE LLAMAMÉ PADRE, ESO SOY TU PADRE AUN QUE NO LO ACEPTES REALMENTE! LA MUCHACHA LE MIRA FRÍAMENTE QUE LO HACE EXTREMESER LE DICE CALMADA MENTE CON SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS EN SU MIRADA AL HOMBRE ENFRENTE: - **AHOME;** ¡MÍRE SEÑOR **HINUMANA** **!** ESE ES SU APELLIDO, NO LO PUEDO LLAMAR PADRE PORQUE PARA HACER ESO DEBE MERECERLO, Y USTED SABE QUE NO ES ASÍ, ASÍ QUE TENDRÁ QUE AGUANTARSE QUE LE DIGA POR SU APELLIDO DE PILA PORQUE NO LE TENGO AMOR DE HIJA A PADRE PARA ESO USTED HUBIERA ESTADO CON NOSOTROS EN NUESTRA CRIANZA Y COMO ESO NO PASÓ NO PIDA MÁS DE LO QUE SE LÉ DA, ADEMÁS ASÍ USTED MISMO LO QUIZO NO SE SIENTA MAL, PERO ES LO QUE SIENTO DE SU PERSONA. EL HOMBRE MAYOR SIENTE QUE ES UNA CACHETADA DE SU PRIMERIZA HIJA PERO DEBE SABER QUE TIENE QUE TENER PACIENCIA LE RESPONDE CON SUSPIROS Y SUSPIROA A ESE FRUTO DE AMOR QUE LE ESTÁ REVENTANDO EN SU CARA. **KOGDA** ;¡LO SÉ PEQUEÑA, SE QUE TENGO QUE RECIBIR A LO QUE YO MISMO HICE, PERDONAME POR SER TAN CRETINO, ESPERO QUE CON EL TIEMPO ME GANE TU CONFIANZA Y AMOR DE HIJA. Y TERMINO LA CHARLA CON LO QUE DICE SU PRIMERIZA HIJA. **AHOME** ;¡PERO VOLVERÉ ALGUN DÍA Y ME QUEDARÉ PARA SIEMPRE CON MI HERMANO, MADRE Y PADRE! ¡NO ESTÁ INCLUIDO EN ESA CUENTA, PERO TENGA PACIENCIA COMO DICE, PORQUE YO SOLO PIENSO EN MI FAMILIA QUE USTED NO ES PARTICIPANTE, Y ESO INCLUYE A SUS PADRES TAMBIÉN SI NO SOY RESPETUOSA CON ELLOS TENDRÁN QUE TENERSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS, Y YA, VAMONOS! ¡MAMÁ Y PAPÁ, ABUELO Y SOUTA HERMANITO, TU DEBES CUIDAR A NUESTROS PADRES Y AL ABUELITO BESOS A TODOS! SE DESPIDEN Y SE VAN CON LAGRIMAS DE LA MADRE ABRAZANDO A SU RECIEN MARIDO Y A SU HIJTO Y SU ABUELO MEDIO SUSPIRANDO.

CAPÍTULO IV LA VIDA Y SUS CONFRONTACIONES Y AVENTURAS Y PELIGROS.

YA PASANDO DOS SEMANAS QUE LA MATRIARCA Y SU ESPOSO SE FUERON CON **SOUTA ,** A SUS ANELADAS LUNA DE MIEL Y REECOMIENZO DE UNA VERDADERA VIDA FELIZ, SU HIJA. **AHOME;** ¡BUENO QUE DEBÓ HACER AHORA! ¿Y USTED SEÑOR **HINUMANA,** POR QUÉ DESIDIÓ VENIR A DARSELAS DE PADRE QUE NO LE QUEDÁ? EL HOMBRE A QUIÉN LA DULCE JOVENCITA SE REFIERE ESTÁ SENTADO EN LA SALA DEL TEMPLO DE LOS **HIGURASHI**.

EL DICE **KOGDA;** ¡LO SÉ Y SÉ QUE NO DEBO PRETENDER ALGO QUE NO ME VÍ NACER! ¡PERO ES DE SABIOS EQUIVOCARSE **AHOME,** NADIE ES PERFECTO ESO DEBERÍAS HABERLO APRENDIDO DE TU MADRE NOHEMÍ! ¿NO CREÉ Y ME PUEDAS DAR UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD? LA NIÑA ALGO ASUSTADA PERO DICE COMO SI FUERA UNA MUJER GRANDE. **AHOME** ;¡PUES NO LE HE DADO NI SIQUIERA UNA PRIMERA VEZ, PARA QUE ME PIDA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD SI USTED NO LO MERECE SEÑOR **HINUMANA**? AL HOMBRE LE ENERVA LA FORMA QUE LE HABLA LA CHICA CON TANTO DESPRESIO Y LE DICE CON CALMA **KOGDA** ;¡MIRÁ DAME AUN QUE SEA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, Y POR FAVOR SI NO ME VAS A LLAMAR PADRE, POR FAVOR LLAMAMÉ POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA, **KOGDA**! ¿TE PARECE BIEN Y QUE ME TUTEES? LA NIÑA SUSPIRA CON CALMA Y LE DICE SIN MIEDOS AL HOMBRE

 **AHOME** ;¡ME PARECE BIEN QUE LO LLAMÉ POR SU NOMBRE, PERO ESO DE TUTEARLE NO ME PARECE, MI ABUELO DICE QUE TODOS MERECEMOS NUESTROS RESPETOS APESAR QUE NO NOS, CONOZCAMOS BIEN SEÑOR **HINUMANA** , PERO SI QUIERE LE LLAMARÉ POR SU NOMBRE, PERO NO LE PUEDO HABLAR COMO SI NOS, CONOCIERAMOS Y SINTIERAMOS ALGO QUE NO HAY EN LOS DOS, PUEDE QUE SEA UNA INFANTE, PERO MI MADRE ME ENSEÑO DAR Y RECIBIR RESPETO Y AMOR, DE MI PARTE A USTED SOLO LE DARÉ RESPETO! ¿PERO NO ME PIDA IMPOSIBLES SEÑOR **HINUMANA** , Y TENGAME PACIENCIA QUIERÉ? ESTO LO HACE SUFRIR PERO SABE QUE ESAS SON SU SIRCUNSTANCIAS, MIRA A LA NIÑA Y ASIENTA CON SU ROSTRO Y LE DICE AHORA PARA LLEVARSELA A CONOCER A SUS AHORA ABUELOS QUE CREO QUE EL TRATO SERÁ DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE CON SU PERSONA. ELLA ARREGLA SUS COSAS Y SE VA CON EL SEÑOR **HINUMANA** , Y LA HACE SUBIR A LA LUJOSA LIMOSINA, LLEVANDOLA EL AEROPUERTO PARA LLEGAR MÁS RÁPIDO A LA CIUDAD DE DONDE ES EL SEÑOR DE FALSAS RIQUEZAS. MIENTRAS ESTO SUCEDE EN OTRA PARTE DONDE LOS ABUELOS DE LA NIÑA HIGURASHI LOS ESPERA ARREGLAN UNA BELLA RECAMARA CON UN ALTILLO QUE ORGANIZA LA MATRIARCA Y LOS SIRVIENTES DE ESE CLAN DE LEGENDARÍA LEYENDA. LA SEÑORA **SAURA TOSHIBA TAOKA DE** **HIMUMANA** , JUNTO CON UNOS SIRVIENTES DE SU ESPOSO Y SU HIJO ARREGLABAN UNA ESTANCIA GRANDE QUE LA CONVIRTIERON EN UN CUARTO Y CON SU RESPECTIVO BAÑO GRANDE CON DUCHA Y YAKUSI CON BURBUJAS. TODO ERA DE UN CUARTO PARA UNA NIÑA Y CUANDO ESTO ESTABA EN SUS COSAS LA PAREJA DE SU NIETA ADOPTIVA Y SU OTRO NOVIO, LA CHICA MIRA TODO LE PARECE BONITO Y LE DICE A LA MUJER ANCIANA NO TAN ANCIANA. **KIKYO** ; ¿HOLA BUENAS TARDES ABUELA ESTÁ NUEVA ESTANCIA ES PARA MÍ? CLARO ELLA ES UNA CHICA MALCRIADA QUE CREE QUE TODO ESTÁ A SUS PIES PERO SU ABUELA ADOPTIVA LA BAJA DE SU PEDASTAL Y LA MIRA CON CARA DE POCAS AMIGAS Y LE DICE A LA CHICA **SAURA** ;¡NO TE HAN DICHO QUE ERES UNA MALCRIADA Y ENTROMETIDÁ! ¡Y PARA QUE TE BAJES DE TU NUVE, ESTÉ CUARTO ES PARA LA VERDADERA HIJA DE MI HIJO, NO PARA TÍ, SABES QUE NO ERES QUERIDA POR MÍ, PERO MI ESPOSO Y MÍ HIJO TE HAN QUERIDO PORQUE ELLOS TE TIENEN COMPASIÓN! ¿Y QUE HACE ESE JOVEN CONTIGO NO, ES QUE ESTÁS DE NOVIA CON EL JOVEN TAOSHI? LA MUCHACHA SE ENFADA LE DICE CON DESCARO SIN PEROS Y MIEDOS, DESAFIANDO A LA MATRIARCA DEL CLAN MADIOSO DE TOKYO LA PARTE ELEGANTE DE ESA CIUDAD CAPITAL DE JAPÓN.

 **KIKYO** ; ¡EN PRIMERA ABUELA, MEJOR DICHO SEÑORA **SAURA,** YA ME LO SUPONÍA, PERO A LO QUE YO HAGA CON MI VIDA NO LE INCUBE, HA DEMÁS ESA NIÑA TENDRÁ QUE DEVOLVERLA POR DONDE VINO, PORQUE LE HARÉ LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS QUE LE PARECE? EN ESAS ENTRA EL ABUELO DE LA JOVÉN **HIGURASHI** LE ESCUCHA TODO Y EN ESAS ENTRA TAMBIÉN LA MADRE DE ESTA. LAS MIRA A AMBAS MUJERES A LA ADULTA SU MUJER, Y A LA HIJA ADOPTIVA DE SU HEREDERO LE DICE A SU ESPOSA CON CALMA.

 **IZANAGI** ;¡MUJER NO SEAS EXAGERADA TODO ESTÁ MUY BIEN! ¡CUANDO ENTRE ESA NIÑA AQUÍ LA VAS A MALACRIAR! ¿Y TÚ JOVENCITA VETE PORQUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ESPERAR A ESE CABALLERITO QUE NO ES TÚ NOVIO EN ESTA CASA! ¡RECUERDA **KIKYO** , AUN QUE ERES LA HIJA DE TU MADRE, TE PIDO QUE RESPETES ESTA CASA ANTES QUE PIERDA LA PACIENSIA CONTIGO, ENTIENDES? ELLA LO MIRA DESAFIANTE LE DICE AL PADRE DE SU PADRASTRO. **KIKYO** ;¿TENGO UNA DUDA, LA ABUELA **SAURA** ,ESTÁ ENTUSIASMADA PERO Y TÚ? ¿QUÉ SIENTES DE QUE ESA NIÑA INTRUSA Y EXTRAÑA VENGA A VIVIR A ESTÁ CASA? EL HOMBRE LA MIRA CON GANAS DE ESTRANGULARLA SUSPIRA CONTROLANDOSE LE DICE A ESA ALTANERA JOVENCITA DICIÉNDOLE CON LA MIRADA MÁS TETRÍCA POSIBLE.

 **IZANAGI** ;¡LO QUE YO PIENSE Y NO, PIENSE ESO NO TE INCUMBÉ **KIKYO**!¡ADEMÁS DE QUE ELLA ESTÁN INTRUSA COMO LO SON TÚ, TÚ HERMANA Y TU MADRE!¡QUIENES NUNCA DEBIERÓN SER PARTE DE ESTÁ FAMILIA, PERO NOSOTROS TENEMOS LA CULPA DE TOMAR EQUIVOCADAS DECISIONES, PERO ESO YA TODO MUNDO LO SABE! ¿AHORA MARCHATE ANTES QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA Y TE DIGA TUS VERDADES QUE SÉ QUE TE DOLERÁN! LA MUCHACHA SE VA CON UNA MEDIA SONRISA ARROGANTE ANTE LOS DOS ANCIANOS PADRES DE SU PADRE ADOPTIVO. CUANDO SE FUERA LOS DOS ADULTOS SE OBSERVAN SIN DECIR NADA.

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS TAISHO, EL PATRIARCA DE ESTÁ FAMILIA PODEROSA Y PELIGROSA, MIRA A SUS DOS HIJOS AQUIENES SON DE DIFERENTES MADRES, Y UNA DE ELLAS YA SEPARADA DE ÉL, SE CASÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE FIN DE SEMANA. VEMOS EN LA GRAN MANSIÓN UN HOMBRE GRANDE E IMPONÉNTE, CON DOS MUJERES UNA ES SU PRIMERA ESPOSA AHORA DESDE UNOS TRES AÑOS EX ESPOSA, ES DE CABELLERA LACIA Y DE COLOR GRIS CLARO DE OJOS AZULES HERMOSOS, Y DE MIRADA IMPECABLE, SE VE HERMOSA CON SU HIJO SESSHOARU, Y DEL OTRO LADO SU EX MARIDO CON SU ACTUAL MUJER, UNA BELLA SEÑORA DE MELENA LASIA Y NEGRA, JOVEN Y ESBELTA Y DE LARGAS PESTAÑAS Y DE MIRADA SOBERBIA LABIOS DE COLOR ROJOS, MIRANDO ALTANERAMENTE A LA EX DE SU HOMBRE, Y ESTÁN CHARLADO A LADO DE SU HIJO MENOR DEL SEÑOR TAISHO, EL, CUAL DICE A SUS INVITADOS. EL HOMBRE SUSPIRA PESADO VIENDO QUE ÉL, MISMO CONDENA A SU EXISTENCIA POR HACER EQUIVOCADAS DESICIONES LES DICE SEGURO APARENTEMENTE EL JOVEN DE PRONTO HIBA A COMPLIR SUS 17 AÑOS, Y SIENDO YA UN ADONIS Y UN YUKAIS,HEREDO TODO DE SU EX PADRE QUIEN LE QUITÓ SU APELLIDO PORQUE SU NUEVA MUJER, CON OSCUROS ARGUMENTOS LO LOGRÓ QUITAR DEL MEDIO Y HACER QUE SU MEDIO HERMANO LLADO HIBRIDO, TUVIERA MÁS DERECHOS QUE EL HIJO MAYOR DE **INU NO TAISHO FUJIWARA.** HABLA ESTE A SU CASI FAMILIA. EN UN RESTAURANTE DE SU PROPIEDAD EN UN CLUD DE CARACTER DORADO EXCLUSIVISTA ELLOS SOLOS DICE EL HOMBRE LIDER DE SUS HERENCIAS A TODOS. **INU NO TAISHO** ; ¡BUENO YA SABEMOS A QUE VENIMOS AQUÍ, SESSHOMARU, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE SIGUES SIENDO MI HIJO AUN QUE TE QUITE MI APELLIDO PERO, TE DEJO A TU NOMBRE LA MITAD DE MIS ACCIONES Y MIS POSECIONES DE LADO OESTE Y LA EMPRESA CON SOCIEDAD QUE TE DOY EN ABSOLUTA DIRECTIVA A TI! ¡POR COMPESAR NUESTROS LAZOS FAMILIARES ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAS Y NO ME SIGAS ODIANDO COMO LO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO, AUN QUE NO PUEDO RECLAMARTE NADA, PORQUE YO TE DI PIÉ A ELLO, Y A TU MADRE, TAMBIÉN LA É COMPEMZAD POR TENER QUE AGUANTAR MIS ALTANERIAS, Y QUE LA HALLA HUMILLADO,QUE SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN, PERO QUE CON ESTO, CAMBIE EN PARTE NUESTRA RELACIÓN! EL GUAPO JOVÉN A QUIEN SE REFIERE SE ENFADA PERO REFLEXIONA LE HABLA TAMBIÉN CON FRIALDAD COMO LA MUESTRA DE AMOR PATERNAL LE DIÓ, A CONOCER DESDE PEQUEÑO, LE HABLA TAMBIÉN SIN MIEDO.

SESSHOARU; ¡YA DIJO TODO! ¿Á? EL HOMBRE DE LA PODEROSA FAMILIA TAISHO ASIENTA SU CABEZA Y ESTE SE PONE DE PIÉ Y LE RESPONDE DE LA MISMA MANREA. SESSHOARU; ¡MIRE LORD INU NO TAISHO FUJIWARA, SÉ QUE AHORA POR SU MISMA DECSIÓN YA NO ME LLAMÓ, **SESSHOMARU TAOSHI HASHIMOTO,** SINO **SESSHOMARU** **HASHIMOTO TAIMOE,** PERO SABE ALGO! ¿UN DETALLE? ¡NO, NO LO PERDONO Y NO QUIERO ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CONTIGO, Y TE ESTOY COGIENDO UN PROFUNDO ODIO, PORQUE POR ESTA MUJER DEL BAJO MUNDO, POR NO DECIR UN PROSTIBULO DE MALA MUERTE! ALGUIEN TOSÉ, ESA ES LA MUJER A QUIÉN SE REFIERE EL GUAPO EX TAISHO, Y ESTA DICE, LA DIRECTAMENTE AFECTADA POR LAS PALABRAS SIN ANESTECIA SU HIJASTRO.

 **IZAYOU** ;¡BUENO, SESSHOMARU, NO ME INSULTES YO NO TE HE FALTADO EL RESPERO! ¡AGRADECE QUE TU PADRE TE TIENE SINCERA ESTIMACIÓN PATERNAL! LA MADRE DE ESTE QUERÍA DESGREÑARLA PERO SE CONTUVO , ACARICIANDO SU VIENTRE, Y LA MANO DE SU EX MARIDO LA MIRA DE CARA DE CALMA, PERO EL HIJO DE LA ALUDIDA LES DICE ALTIVAMENTE, Y DICIENDO SIN INDIFERENCIA, Y MOFANDOSE DE LOS DOS EX PARTE FAMILIA DE SU PADRE. **INUYASHA** ;¡QUÉ BUENO, QUE YA NO ESTAREMOS VIENDONOS EN MI CASA QUE AHORA ES MÍA! EL PROGENITOR ACARICIA LAS MANOS Y EL VIENTRE DE EMBARAZO DE SU EXMUJER Y LE DICE A SU HIJO MENOR. INU NO TAISHO ;¡MEJOR INU INUYASHA, CALMATE O TE PUEDES ARREPENTIR DE LO QUE PIENSAS DECIR AHORA! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO? ESTE ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA Y NO VUELVE A METER LA LENGUA DE VENENO QUE TIENE, EN ESAS VE EN EL VENTANAL, UNAS LIMOSINAS DE LUJO PIENSA QUE ES EL PADRE DE SU NOVIA, **KIKYO** , VE QUE SU FAMILIA MAL, POR BIEN SON SU FAMILIA, SE ALEJA DE ELLOS Y SALE VE QUE HAY UNA NOVEADA. MIENTRAS TODOS SE DEDICABAN A DESTILAR VENENO, EN OTRO LADO ENTRAN EL SEÑOR **HINUMANA,** Y LA NIÑA **HIGURASHI,** ENTRAN LES DAN UNA MESA ELEGANTE LA NIÑA VE TODO COMO SI FUERA UN SUEÑO. EL HOMBRE MAYOR SE SUPONE QUE ES SU PADRE LA INVITA A SENTARSE Y ELLA ASIENTA Y SE SIENTA DICIENDOLE COM SU AMABILIDAD

 **AHOME** ;¡GRACIAS SEÑOR **KOGDA** POR TRAERME A COMER! EL HOMBRE SUSPIRA DICIÉNDOLE CON LA PACIENCIA DEL SANTO JOB, LE RESPONDE A LA NIÑA DE TRECE AÑOS.

 **KOGDA** ;¡POR FAVOR **AHOME**! ¡DEJA DE HABLARME COMO SI FUERAMOS ENEMIGOS! ¿QUIERES, ME PUEDES LLAMAR PAPÁ QUIERES? ELLA LO MIRA CON INSOLENCIA Y LE HABLA **AHOME** ; ¡NO, PUEDO NO ME SALE Y ME NACE, SOLO LO PUEDO TRATAR COMO A UN EXTRAÑO! ¡DEBERPÁ ENTENDER QUE ESTO ES DÍFICIL Y RARO PARA MÍ, DEME TIEMPO! EL HOMBRE ASIENTA SABE QUE LO QUE LE DICE ESA NIÑA YA MADURA, ES VERDAD NO PUEDE ESPERAR MÁS QUE TRATOS DE DOS SERES QUE HASTA AHORA SE ESTAN CONCIENDO,

 **KOGDA** ; ¡BIEN SÉ QUE TENGO QUE SER, PACIENTE PERO ME DUELE SABER QUE TE TENGO CERCA Y LEJOS AL MISMO TIEMPO, SÉ QUE ESTO ME LO TENGO MERECIDO POR SER UN IDIOTA CON TU MADRE Y USTEDES DOS, PERO NO ME TRATES! ¿BUENO QUIERES COMER ALGO TENGO HAMBRE Y TÚ? ELLA ASIENTE MEDIA SONRISA Y ÉL, PIDE POR LOS DOS BUENOS PLATOS Y ELLA CON GANAS SE LOS COMEN SIN PEDIR PERMISO ESTE, HOMBRE SUSPIRA POR VENTEAVEZ, Y EN ESAS CUANDO IBAN EN LA CARNE UN JOVEN DE MELENA CLARA BLANCA Y LO SALUDA, Y EN ESAS VIENE TODA LA FAMILIA TAISHO. LOS DOS COMIENDO EN ESAS LA CHICA VOLTEA PARA OTRO LADO SE COLOCA SUS ANTEOJOS DE BARILLAS PASTA NEGRA Y FONDO DE BOTELLA QUE LA HACIAN VER FEA, PERO EN VERDAD ES HERMOSA, EN ESAS EL HOMBRE SALUDA AL QUE FUE ANTES SU PADRE QUE DEJARA A SU MADRE, LES HABLA CON TODA LA GENTILEZA DEL MUNDO. **INU NO TAISHO** ;¡HOLA **KOGDA**! ¿Y QUÉ SUCEDE QUIÉN ESTA JOVENCITA? EL HOMBRE MEDIO PASANDO SU COMIDA CON VINO Y LA CHICA COMIENDO SU PEZCADO LE DICE PERO EN ESAS TODOS LOS DE SU MESA VEN AL HOMBRE CON SU AHORA HIJA, ESTÁ MEDIO SUDA POR SER LA ACTRACCIÓN DEL EVENTO, UNO EL MAYOR MEDIO SE SONRIE DE MALDAD EL OTRO, MIRA CON DESCONFIANZA, Y LA DOS MUJERES RESPECTIVAS MADRES DE LOS ANTERIORES SUSPIRAN, Y SE MIRAN DESAFIANTEMENTE.

 **KOGDA** ;¡HOLA FAMILIA **INU NO TAISHO,** LES PRESENTO A MI HIJA LEGITIMA DE SANGRE NO DE APELLIDO! ¡ELLA ES **AHOME HIGURASHI ANAMINE** HIJA DE MI PRIMER AMOR! MIRA A SU RECIENTE NIÑA SE DIRIGE A ELLA. **KOGDA** ;¡HIJA **AHOME,** TE PRESENTO A UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS MÁS PODEROSAS Y PRESTIGIOSAS DEL PAÍS Y DEL MUNDO CLARO DESPUÉS DE LA NUESTRA! ¡MÁS EN MI CUENTA QUE EN LA TUYA! ¿QUIERES SALUDARLOS? ELLA SE COLOCA DE PIE Y LES MEDIO SONRIE, SE PRESENTA ANTE TODOS CON MIRADAS LASIBAS, Y DE ODIO POR PARTE DEL NOVIO DE SU HERMANASTRA, QUE ES EL TALON DE AQUILES DE ESTÁ POBRE JOVEN.

 **AHOME** ;¡HOLA BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, COMO DIJO EL SEÑOR **KOGDA** , YO SOY HIJA DE SU ANTERIOR RELACIÓN FALLIDA, POR CULPA DE ÉL, MISMO, Y TIENE OTRO HIJO CON MI MADRE, PRETENDIA QUE MI MADRE FUERA SU AMANTE, PERO ELLA TUVO LOS OVARIOS Y SE LE IMPUSO QUE NADA QUE VER, ESO SI ES UNA MADRE CON TODAS LAS DE LA LEY!¿NO LES PARECE? ELLA SE INCLINA HACIENDO LA VENIA, Y LUEGO SE INCORPORA A SU ACIENTO DE ESA MESA Y DE ESE RESTAURANTE, LES MUESTRA QUE ES DE CARACTER FUERA DE SERIE. EL HOMBRE QUE LE DIO SUS GENES A SU MADRE, MEDIO SONRIE FALSAMENTE LES DICE.

 **KOGDA** ;¡HAY TIENEN ELLA ES MÍ HIJA ADORADA **AHOME!** TODOS SE QUEDAN ASOMBRADOS, EL PADRE DE ESA FAMILIA LES HACE PASAR A TODOS LAS MESAS CON LA DE SU AMIGO DE NEGOSIOS, EL MENOR DE LOS HERMANOS DE PADRE LA MIRA FEO, Y LE DICE A LA JOVEN SIN QUE ELLA LE PRESTE ATENCIÓN. EL JOVEN HEREDERO DE LOS **TAISHO.**

 **INUYASHA** ;¿AYA NO TE HABÍA VISTO ANTES FENOMENO? ¡PERDONA PERO ME GUSTA DECIR LO QUE SIENTO Y HABLAR CON LA VERDAD! ¿NO, NOS HEMOS VISTO EN OTRA PARTE? ELLA LO MIRA SABE QUIEN ES PERO NO LE DA IMPORTANCIA Y NI LE RESPONDE PERO EL MEDIO HERMANO MAYOR DE ESTE LE HACE RENCILLA DICIENDOLE AL MENOR DE ELLOS. **SESSHOMARU** ;¡INUTIL, DEJA DE SER ATREVIDO, UNA COSA ES LA SINCERIDAD Y LA VERDAD Y LA OTRA ES LA GROSERIA ASÍ QUE SI, NO TIENES NADA INTELIGENTE PARA PROCESAR, MEJOR QUEDATE CALLADO MAL NACIDO! ESTEN SE ENFADA SE SIENTE OFENDIDO POR LO DEL "MAL NACIDO" SU HERMANO MAYOR SIEMPRE LO DEJA DE MENOS, Y LO HUMILLA Y ÉL, ASU VEZ QUIERE DESQUITARSE COMO VE A LA NUEVA PERSONA EN SUS VIDAS, SE APROVECHA PERO VE QUE LA NIÑA AUN QUE FEA, PERO SABE DEFENDERSE CON PALABRAS.

 **INUYASHA** ;¡BIEN NO, DIGO MÁS AUN QUE ESTE FENOMENO ME MOLESTA, SU PRESENCIA! EL PADRE DE ESE FENOMENO QUERIA PARTIRLE SU QUIJADA AL NOVIO DE SU QUERIDA HIJASTRA, PERO LA NIÑA SE LO IMPIDE CON SU MINUTA MANO EN LA DE SU PADRE DE GENES, ESTÓ HACE QUE ESE HOMBRE PIENSE MEJOR LAS COSAS, TODOS COMEN RICO Y NO DICEN MÁS. DESPUÉS SE DESPIDEN A LA NIÑA VIO PERSONAS PECULIARES QUE LE CAYERÓN BIEN Y OTRAS NADA BIEN, LOS PRIMEROS FUE EL SEÑOR **INU NO TAISHO,** **SESSHOMARU,** A LOS DOS LE PARECIERON PERSONAS ASOMBROSAS Y BUENAS AUN QUE EL SEGUNDO ALGO DISTANTE E INDIFERENTE LO QUE PASA A SU ALREDEDOR, LAS PERSONAS QUE SI CASI LE DA GASTRITÍS FUERON LA MADRE DEL ODIOSO HIJO MENOR DEL SEÑOR **INU NO TAISHO,** Y NUEVA ESPOSA DE ESTE, CUANDO SE TERMINÓ TANTO EL PADRE E HIJA AGRADECIERON CUANDO LOS TRES PERSONAJES SE ALEJARÓN, Y EN CAMBIO EL QUE SE QUEDÓ FUE **SESSHOMARU,** LOS MIRA Y LES DICE A LA PAREJA ENTRE PADRE E HIJA, SE SIENTA EN UNO DE LOS ACIENTOS DE LA MESA, EN ESO EL HERMANO DE OTRA MUJER QUIEN MIRABA LA ESCENA CON RABIA EN SUS GESTOS LE DICE A SU MARIDO AHORA MARIDO Y ENFRENTE DE LA EX DE SU AHORA ESPOSO. **IZAYOU** ;¡ **INU NO TAISHO**!¿CÓMO LE PERMITES HACERME A MÍ ESE ATREVIMIENTO Y OFENDIENDOME DE QUE SOY DE NADIE DEBA SABER? EL HOMBRE SOLAMENTE SUSPIRA QUE VE SU HIJO MAYOR LE HACE DESPRESIO Y NO PUEDE HACER NADA EN CAMBIO LA MADRE DE SU HIJO O HIJA QUE NO PODRPÁ COMPARTIR PORQUE LE QUITÓ NO SOLO A SU HIJO MAYOR SINO A SU CRIATURA DE LA SEÑORA **IRASUE** SE COLOCA DE PIE, LES DICE AL EX MARIDO Y A SU NUEVA FAMILIA. **IRASUE** ;¡BUENO YO SÉ QUE A **SESSHOMARU** **, LE DA CURIOSIDAD ESA CHIQUILLA, Y A MÍ TAMBIÉN, COMO YA NO SOMOS NADA** **INU NO** **,** MEJOR VOY HACERLES COMPAÑIA Y A COMER CON ELLOS SE VE MEJOR LA CONCIVENCIA EN ESA MESA QUE AQUÍ CON UNA MUJER LLENA DE FOBIAS, Y TU HIJO LLENO DE PRESUNCIONES, ME COLMO EL PLATO QUEDATE CON TU FAMILIA ASÍ QUE COMPERMISO! MIENTRAS LA MUJER CON SU HERMOSO VIENTRE SE VAN A LA MESA DEL COLEGA DE SU EX MARIDO ESTE LOS RESIBE CON GRATITUD LO MISMO LA HIJA DE ESTE, Y EN ESAS EL EX DE ESTA TAMBIÉN SE LES ACERCA Y HACE QUE SU MUJER DE AHORA SE VALLA EN SU LIMOSINA Y VUELVA POR ÉL, Y SUS HIJOS BUENO UNO DE ELLOS PORQUE EL OTRO TIENE SU PROPIO VEHICULO, **IRASUE** ;¡PERDONÉN, NUESTRA INTROMISIÓN PERO NOS DIÓ CURIOSIDAD QUIEN SU HIJA SEÑOR **KOGDA**! ¿Y PUEDO MÍ HIJO Y YO, ACOMPAÑARLOS A CENAR? PUES ESTÁ MESA SE VE MÁS AMENA QUE LA CONQUE ESTUVIMOS CON LA NUEVA FAMILIA DE INU NO TAISHO! ¿LES PARECE BIEN? EL SEÑOR SE COLOCA DE PIÉ Y LE DA PASO A QUE LA SEÑORA **IRASUE** , SE SIENTE CON SU VIENTRE COSA QUE AGRADO A LA NIÑA, Y EN ESAS EL MAYOR QUE YA NO LLEVA EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR TAISHO, SE SIENTA ALADO DE LA NIÑA LOS DOS SE SONRIEN EN OTRA EL HIJO LEGITIMO HASTA UNOS INSTANTES, SE SIENTA EN OTRO LADO HACIENDO CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS. EL PADRE DE LA JOVÉN RECIEN LLEGADA LES DICE ALGO. **KOGDA** ;¡BUENO, POR AHORA NO QUIERO PRESENTARLES A ESTA DULCE JOVENCITA, SOLO HASTA QUE LA PRESENTE, ANTE MIS PROPIOS PARIENTES, LES PARECE? ¡SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE ELLA ES ALGUIEN QUE DEBIÓ ESTAR CONMIGO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTO CON SU HERMANITO, ESO PUEDO DARLES DE CONOCER SOBRE ELLA, PERO QUIERO TODO EN REGLA!¿LES PARECE BIEN MI DECISIÓN? TODOS QUEDARON ALGO ANONADADOS, Y LA CHICA SONRIENTE VIENDO COMO SE LE DESMORONABA LAS COSAS AL QUE PUDO SER SU PADRE DE VERDAD PERO, ELLA SABE QUE ESE LUGAR YA LO TIENE OTRO, NO POR ENGRARLA A ELLA Y A SU LINDO HERMANO MENOR, SINO POR CRIANZA ESO SÍ. Y MEDIO SONRIE CON IRONÍA VIENDO QUE ESE HOMBRE LE DEVUELVE SU MIRADA VIENDO QUE ELLA, SE MOFA DE ELLA. LA MADRE DEL MAYOR DE SU EX LE MIRA A LA JOVEN LE DICE COSAS SOBRE SU VIDA ELLA NO ES CAPAZ DE RESPONDERLE. EN CAMBIO LA MUJER NUEVA DE SU EX LA MIRA CON POCOS AMIGOS, AL IGUAL QUE SU ENGENDRO IDENTICO A SU PADRE EL SEÑOR INU NO TAISHO, CUANDO ELLA SE LEVANTA PIDE SU PERMISO SU PADRE APARECIDO, LE DA SU PERMISO Y ELLA SE VA A SU PRIVADO Y CUANDO SALE SE ENCUETRA CON EL HIJO MENOR DEL SEÑOR INU NO TAISHO, LA MIRA Y ESTA NO LE DA IMPORTANCIA Y SE ALEJA DEL JOVÉN ANTES QUE ESTE LE DIJERA ALGO. ESTE JOVEN SIENTE ALGO RARO AL VER SUS OJOS CAFÉS BRILLATES Y SUSPIRA VE EN ELLA UN POCO A KIKYO, PERO MÁS ALGO DE INOCENCIA Y DE INFANTILIDAD, QUE DE MADUREZ Y FRIVOLIDAD. SIENTE UNA AROMA QUE PROVIENE DE LA JOVÉN Y LA MIRA, ESTA SE SIENTE INCOMODA QUE SE ALEJA, PERO ESTE LE INTERRUMPE EL PASO LE DICE A NIÑA-


End file.
